


Всё хорошо

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Салливан хочет перестать быть ответственным за всё на свете и почувствовать, что о нём заботятся. Это – один из таких случаев. Написано по заявке: «Мне, простите, очень хотелось бы почитать фанфик, где Салливана бы за что-нибудь выпороли. Не воспоминание или не фик о нём маленьком, а чтобы вот он обычный, и его выпороли или за что-то, или потому, что оба участника находят это крутым и сексуальным, простите ещё раз». В тексте использованы строки из песни Perry Como “Catch A Falling Star”.<br/>Перевод сделан на ЗФБ-16 для команды отца Брауна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Its okay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414095) by [combefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie). 



Всё начиналось довольно невинно: проходя мимо, Сид легонько шлёпнул Салливана по заднице, и тот вдруг вышел из себя. Сначала Салливан закаменел, а потом орал на своего парня добрых десять минут кряду. Ему понадобилась ещё неделя, чтобы он мог просто заговорить о случившемся. Отчаянно краснея, Салливан спросил, не может ли Сид иногда, ну, изредка, повторять... вот это...

По большей части _это_ — просто своего рода развлечение, игра. Сид кладёт удары аккуратно, один возле другого, до тех пор, пока весь зад Салливана не становится красным и горячим. Салливан извивается — то ли для того, чтобы оказаться поближе к руке Сида, то ли чтобы было не так больно, он сам до конца не разобрался. Частенько после этого они трахаются, и бёдра Сида прижимаются к чувствительной после порки коже, отчего Салливан хнычет и дёргается.

Но иногда бывают такие дни, как сегодня. Дни, когда или просто слишком много работы, или снова звонил отец. Тогда Салливан плетётся к Сиду, едва переставляя ноги, вцепляется в ткань его рубашки, комкая её в судорожно стиснутых кулаках, и умоляет. Умоляет позаботиться о нём, сделать так, чтобы тяжёлый день и весь мир катились к чёрту. Сид укладывает его к себе на колени лицом вниз, и очередная порка превращается в симфонию, исполняемую под руководством опытного дирижёра. Сид наносит удар за ударом, и боль достигает крещендо, но он не останавливается и ведёт свою симфонию дальше, заставляя боль то утихать, то снова нарастать. Вторую руку Сид кладёт Салливану на загривок, ласково поглаживая его там, где начинают расти волосы. Именно эта рука первой чувствует, как из тела Салливана уходит напряжение. Тогда Сид ударяет так же сильно ещё несколько раз, а потом удары постепенно делаются всё слабее и наконец прекращаются совсем. Если день был совсем ужасным, Салливан плачет. Он говорит, это помогает, так что Сид больше не чувствует себя негодяем, как было в первый раз.

Сегодня определённо был день хуже некуда. На брюках Сида — солёная дорожка из слёз, и после порки Салливан рыдает у него в объятиях.

— Ш-ш, ну всё, уже всё, я тебя наказал, всё хорошо. Ты был хорошим мальчиком, всё хорошо.

Бормоча бесконечные утешения, Сид сцеловывает слезинки с лица Салливана, втирая в его нежную кожу ореховое масло, чтобы рубцы, которые появятся на утро, были поменьше. Он знает, что после таких дней Салливан любит, присаживаясь, вспоминать о произошедшем накануне. Однако боль, которую ему предстоит испытать, не должна переходить установленные Сидом границы.

Потом они оба умащиваются среди кучи одеял, прижимаясь друг к другу так близко, как только можно, с кружками горячего, очень сладкого чая в руках. На улице играет музыка, и иногда Сид, чуть улыбаясь, начинает подпевать прямо в макушку Салливану, чьи волосы щекочут его губы:

— Карман твой полон звёздного света.  
В беззвёздную ночь заглянула любовь,  
Стоит за плечом, ожидает ответа...  
Захочешь ли ты удержать её вновь?

— Знаешь, Картер, ты фальшивишь.

— Ай, заткнись, я стараюсь быть романтичным.


End file.
